Just One Breath
by Butterfly81
Summary: Rachel and Santana became friends a year ago and with friendships comes revelations. Only...what if you already knew about that certain secret for years and decided to keep it to yourself. Would you spill your guts to your friend? G!p/ Santana Pairing: Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: first G!p ever...oh ma gaaawd, da hell. i'm super nervous about this, but take a look, write whatever you felt about it, good or bad.**

**sorta dominant Santana? and ofc this is mature...meaning sexual theme...**

**I hope you enjoy! Bon soir!**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

**Just one Breath**

Rachel had known for the longest time about Santana's…gift. Only a year ago, freshmen year, had they actually established a friendship. A friendship that eventually brought the two closer and lead to a point where Santana saw Rachel as the only friend she could rely her secret with. Rachel had kept her mouth shut as Santana explained a rather abnormal…possession that had taken place between her legs. The little brunette had however known for quite some time, but saw fit not to mention it. She nodded, made a few gasping sound effects and then nodded a few more times as Santana explained her situation. Rachel always did take pride on her acting qualities. But then she put aside the mask and spoke from the deepest of her heart how much she loved Santana, and that she didn't care that her closest friend was "unusual" from other women. Santana cried for the first time since they had become friends and Rachel leaned in for a long comforting hug that Santana ever so thankful returned.

That certain moment took place 3 months ago and now here she was, staring at a colossal bulge that was just begging to be touched. Rachel could feel the shuddering breath she was releasing, no matter how much she tried to control herself, her body and lungs seemed to have their own wishes. The tall brunette was currently focused on an intensive article in the new Marie Claire issue and seemed too into it to notice Rachel's rosy cheeks, getting hotter and hotter as the diva's eyes ran over Santana. The cheerio shifted on the bed and bent her legs so she was sitting more Indian style and leaned her back to rest against the white bed frame, taking another sip from her 7up can.

"You are friends, you are friends, you are friends." Rachel kept repeating to herself under her breath. But then Santana had to lower her hand and scratch her right inner thigh, rubbing a certain part with her fingers.

"That fuckin bitch" Rachel breathed out and tried to swallow when she noticed how dry her throat had become.

That was it. She was not going to suffer anymore than she already had. She looked back on her forgotten English textbook and pushed it into the shadows on Santana's desk. Licking her lips, she stood up and slowly, as not to alarm Santana, began following the trail to the girl of her haunted dreams. She wasn't aware of how close she had gotten until she felt her own arm stretch out to gorgeous, jean clad, crossed legs. Her hand started stroking the girl's knee until she found courage to run her fingers higher. She knows she's captured Santana's attention when a distinct gasp is heard from above her. Rachel was more on top of the mattress than she had before; she began with tremendous want and without concern move until she found herself straddling Santana's crossed feet.

"What's gotten into you, Rachel?" The cheerio looked at her with concern and somewhat apprehensive amusement.

"You tell me. I know about the cock between your legs, yet you seem insistent on wearing the tightest pair of jeans you own, around my presence. So really, what's the point of you doing that around me, but not at school?" She inclined with unimaginable restrain considering the sexual frustration her bones and flesh was experiencing.

"They're my favorite, I never get to use them except around the house. So I do whatever I wish to Berry. Now tell me why your paws are on me?" Santana was coming off as bitchy, she was aware of this, but only because the girl was slightly frightening her and because the word 'cock' coming out of Rachel's juicy lips affected her more than it should have. The warmth started spreading through her jeans again, fragile looking fingers started scraping slowly and moving towards untouched areas. The effects of Rachel's actions were consuming her, resorting Santana into twitching in places.

"Rachel?" She gasped loudly and felt the magazine in her hand slip to the floor.

Rachel gazed at the bulge again and lifted a finger to circle around it.

"Santana…" The brunette breathed hot air over the bumpy shape beneath blue jeans and dragged her nose slowly over it, desperately trying to get a sniff of what the cheerio smelled like. When Rachel practically draped herself over Santana's legs, she finally understood what was going on. Rachel was desperate. Salivating over something only Santana could give permission for. Rachel Berry wanted her cock, but most importantly, _her_s only. She could have gone to Puck or Finn or any other guy and easily received what she wanted.

Santana felt a vicious grin spread over her face, she was going to fucking enjoy this.

She harshly grabbed a hold on the girl's chin and tugged high enough for their eyes to connect.

"I know what you want, but you're going to have to earn it" She declared, the strictness of her voice slipping through her gritted teeth.

Rachel looked at her with disbelief, her eyes wide and lips parted in surprise but also in delight. Santana released her chin then and laid back against the wooden bed frame, Rachel presumed that the state of her wish laid now in her own hands and depended entirely on what her actions did to please Santana.

She shuddered, anxious for the game she was being dared to play and wistfully lowered her chin and covered both of the Latinas inner thighs with her hands. Her fingers spread, rubbing slowly a path of up and down, side to side ever so slowly. She had yet to reach her goal but this was part of her plan, workup Santana till the point where she was demanding Rachel to swallow her dick.

She lowered her nose and lazily ran the tip of her nose over the bulge and moaned when she thought she felt it harden.

"Fuck…Santana" She breathed out, hotly.

Santana was beginning to sweat, she could feel a rather hot area behind her neck erupt and her lower body parts beginning to ignite to an unbearable scorching heat.

And the slutty moan that ruptured from the girl throat almost broke her will.

And then Rachel opened her mouth and dragged her teeth over her 'well' obscured cock she almost thrust into her, almost.

"Yeaaah" she exhaled with a raspy tone, further encouraging Rachel to go on with the assault.

The tiny singer let her tongue sneak out and appreciatively let it run over the swell, she was so close yet so far to get a taste of the real deal, in spite of the fabric barrier she was enjoying the obvious affect on Santana.

"You're filthy, look at you. So desperate for a taste that you can't control yourself, I feel so sorry for your pussy. You must be dripping huh?" Santana said as she stretched for Rachel's head of brown tresses to dig her fingers in.

Rachel nodded, her eyebrows drawn together in frustration over the ache of her own that wasn't being attended to. She hesitantly decided to reach new grounds, she trailed her hand up to a button, popping it open and then moving to the metallic zipper of Santana's jeans and leisurely dragged it down until she was met with the sight of white boxers. Santana lifted her waist until Rachel could drag the pants off completely. The shape of Santana's penis was now better on display, she could outline the form of it thanks to the white fabric and as her eyes traced all over the new exhibition she found a wet spot and instantly knew. She lowered her head and licked it, gathering some sort of essence of Santana's precum and then placed wet kisses all over the mushroom head she knew lied beneath.

Santana exhaled heavily and watched the girl's performance with intense, dark and lustful eyes. She felt a drop of sweat run down her spine and tilted her head up as a moan finally freed itself from her dry lips. She had been subtle with her gasps and pants and luckily managed to keep it low enough not to drag attention.

But this was…fucking incredible. Rachel Berry, diva, queen of yapping and all the annoying things. …licking her precum her through her boxers.

"Good girl, that's it" she encouraged with a barely contained smirk. Rachel looked up their eyes fastening on the others, and each witnessing a black fire of desire reflecting back at them, as Rachel followed the entire length of Santana with her hand. She drew her fingers together and begun running it across the latina's length. Feeling it grow harder and swell larger.

"You're so hard" she husked out and quickly glanced towards Santana's lips, wishing she could kiss them. She lifted her previous occupied palm and licked a long swipe, aware of Santana's eyes on it and began massaging again, rubbing gently up and down.

"Fuuuck, you're such a slut. How long have you wanted this?"

"It's insatiable how long I've put up without approaching you. I've craved you every single night" Rachel replied, sounding tortured.

"Well tonight is your lucky night then"

And with that Rachel decided to reach for waistband of the boxers and drag them down as well. Fuck…the sight before her almost had her cream her panties. What a standing ovation. Her friend's dick was standing proudly, cum running down from the dark red, bulbous head. So fucking majestic, Rachel thought to herself and it was all hers.

"There you go Rachel, I'm going to fill you so good, you better not disappoint me" Santana glared at her and watch Rachel swipe her tongue across her lips.

Rachel started with licking the balls of Santana, so surprised but joyous over the fact that Santana shaves, nothing could get in her way. She raised her eyebrows and inspected the tall dick…well except maybe that.

She went back to focusing on her plans, licking and sucking one ball while massaging the other with her hands.

"Mhhh keep licking, taste good?"

Rachel moaned and tried to cover her mouth over one ball, feeling herself impossibly get wetter, Santana would slip in without problem.

She flickered her tongue against the base and began a journey up to the source of the dripping juice. She wrapped her lushy lips around a slipper mushroom head and leisurely sucked it. Wet sounds filled the air as she over and over sucked and gave wet kisses. Santana's head fell backwards as she began panting and moaning.

"Fucking hell, why didn't we do this sooner, mmh right there"

In that moment, hearing those words, Rachel wanted nothing more than for Santana to flip her over and fuck her from behind as good and hard as the girl wished to.

There was something else she could do though in the mean time.

She started taking more of the thick length, slowly swallowing an inch and another inch until she had suffocated all of Santana's length from fresh air.

And then she started fucking Santana with her mouth, releasing and taking in, occupying her free hands with Santana's ball. The Latina was damn mesmerized, the sight was something she would have encrypted in her mind forever, Rachel was swallowing all of her. Deep-throating and sensually massaging her. And then she began thrusting herself, make it more challenging. Rachel began humming around her, swallowing, and taking whatever Santana was giving her. Santana felt herself twitch once then twice harshly and knew what was coming.

"You're going to swallow every drop of juice I have to offer, don't waste anything"

She looked deep into the singers eyes as she said so and then Rachel began sucking harder until she felt a hot spurt of juice fill her throat, barely hearing the loud moans of Santana with the precious taste filling her.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just a short extra chapter until the next one that will be longer and way more action filled. Hope this is good, as i've said before, i'm new at G!p as well as any other kind of smut to be honest, I hope this meets slightly some your wishes. And if you have any ideas or whatsoever, please don't be afraid to share, I might include it!**

**Thank you all very much for the encouraging reviews as well as follows and other kinds of alerts.**

**Any mistakes are solely on moi...or Microsoft word for fudging up.**

**Au revoir!  
**

**One more breath**

She can't take her eyes off her. She doesn't want to and she's definitely not planning to anytime soon, because who knows what they'll be tomorrow.

There's a trickle of white, thick fluid in one corner of the brunette's lips, teasing her every time the light hits it and makes a reflection. She feels the temperature rise in her again and as she glances down, she notices her "friend" stirring, eager for more playtime. Internally she's patting herself on the back for having such stamina, while giving an indifferent expression on the outside. She shifts her legs and uses the muscles in her knees to pull herself up to a kneeling position. Rachel inhales with apprehension and expectation and situates her back to rest on the soft mattress, her skirt and panties are savagely removed and then her legs are being spread, giving the cheerio an excellent view. Santana increases their proximity and the little brunette watches with a thrill as Santana dips and rests a hand on each side of her. The hovering girl smirks and bends her elbow, leaning in even closer, her sleek and wet cock unintentionally touching Rachel's clad center. She seizes the drop of leftover cum at the edge of Rachel's lips and with the tip of her thumb, raises it. Rachel instinctively parts her lips, expecting to lick the finger clean for her. But Santana continues on with the cocky attitude, locks eyes with Rachel's and lets her hand travel to a south place.

"What are you doing?" The girl beneath her asks with an embarrassing stutter, laced to her voice. Santana licks her lip as she ponders for a proper answer but goes for a physical hint instead. She flexes her back and drops to the most neglected part on Rachel's body that must be sobbing for a touch and caresses the smooth, silky pussy. She takes pleasure in hearing the girl above her gasp violently. God, she marvels over the warmth she's feeling, merely through her fingers, and the increased wetness that Rachel must be producing due to the commotion. One finger runs over the skin above Rachel's clit, teasing it before slipping down and flicking the wet flesh, drawing a whimper from the small girl. She arches, her spine lifting off bed, so desperate for more.

"San, haa! I…please, I can't take it much longer"

Said girl responds by running two fingers through the swollen, wet folds, extracting wet noisy sounds as the wetness grows and the movement's change pace and pressure. Her dick is straining as never before when she catches a glimpse of Rachel's hole, clenching.

"Oh I know, god I wish I had camera to get a close-up of your pussy right now, this is something you should see, baby. I don't want to imagine what you're going through right now. You've been holding on for so long" She drags out the word 'long' as she rubs the girls pussy once more, careful not to get too close to the pulsing clit.

Her balls brushed Rachel's thighs and she had to brace herself, she shook her head. No more teasing.

Now for the part that Santana had been looking forward to. With the finger that was bearing her essence, she lowered it, parted the smooth lips and started smearing it all over the wet, blushed flesh. Circulating the entire area with expertise and marking what was hers until she was satisfied.

"You see Rachel, I want to make sure that you never forget our encounter. That you never forget whose cum you swallowed, whose _dick_ you swallowed and most importantly, that you never forget what I made you feel, in this moment."

And with that, she grips the base of her cock and levels the mushroom head, pouring transparent cum, at Rachel's protruding clit and slides it, lazily up and down her pussy.

She closes her eyes and moans as she feels the juices of the girl coating her cock, wrapping the heat around her and then she positions hers at Rachel's entrance. She momentarily halts and glances up to Rachel.

"I…are you sure?" her mask slips off for a second.

Her hand is grabbed and her fingers intertwine with shorter and tanned ones and then she's being pulled forward, lips so close to each other's.

"Kiss me" Rachel requested with a shy voice, almost adding a 'please'.

Santana's breath hitched.

"I guess if you really want me to."

Rachel laughed while Santana felt really stupid.

The little brunette brings her closer.

"You're adorable" she murmurs and then seals the distance, finally capturing Santana's lips for the first time. It's slightly unpleasant at first because the only thing running through Santana's mind is that the girl she's kissing is Rachel Berry. _The _Rachel Berry that she used to bully and that's now her closest friend. Which is absurd because you'd think getting a blowjob from said girl would ease her mind but no…she's uncomfortable and nervous. Until Rachel swipes her tongue across the seam of her lips and she moans loud enough for Rachel to take a leap and thrusts her tongue into her hot mouth. All thoughts surrender the presence in Santana's mind and she responds to the act by giving a piece of her own. She tilts her head slightly to the side and gives her a more thorough kiss, retracting enough to give the girl a bite on the bottom of her lip, both of them moaning when her cock nudges more into Rachel.

Rachel pulls away and struggles for air and Santana sees a moment and finally buries herself, inch by inch into the tight, fluttering hole. Rachel's head slumps backwards as she shuts her eyes tightly and hisses harshly. She's not a virgin, but Santana was long and wide enough to make her feel like one, a very fragile virgin to make matters clear.

Meanwhile, Santana is in heaven, thrusting even deeper until Rachel starts to relax. She glances down at them, fuck they were so hot together.

She pulls out and draws circles with her bulbous head, lovingly before slipping right back in, groaning at the squelching, wet sound evaporating from Rachel's pussy.

Her dick is glistening in the light and each time she pushes in, she hears that wetness once more, taunting her stamina. Rachel wraps her legs around Santana's waist and clings there for the rest of the time.

"Fuck, fuck, is this what you've wanted all this time, Rae? Tell me!" She commanded and continued pumping with all force she empowered.

"I want more!" Rachel replies, her vocals going raspy on her. "I want you to fuck me on my four, I want to unzip your pants, pull out your cock and ride you, in your car, during lunch break in the choir room, on your bed, I want to do everything you ask of me, I want more!" she finishes and the thrusts become rapid and harder. She stretches her arms and grabs onto whatever she can find and moves in sync with Santana. She's getting closer if the tingling feeling is any hint.

Santana's heart had started to beat faster from hearing such vigorous words from the girl. The springs beneath her mattress started to squeak in protest but she kept on holding to Rachel's hips and fucking her like she was her own personal whore. And then she heard Rachel cry out her name accompanied by a wet fluid, exiting the girl and covering her sheets.

"That's my good girl…" she praised and continued to observe the girl squirting little drops of juice. If only she had pulled out, she bet the mess would be much more grand.

Reluctantly she pulled her dick out and sat on her heels.

"On your hands and knees, now"

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oooh super late, I know, but i've been super busy traveling and finding work. Le chapter is here and I hope you like it.**

**Time jump because it seemed appropriate. Errors in the text belongs to me.**

* * *

**Tick Tick Time Goes By**

The hellos and goodbyes they shared were gone.

The looks they shared from across the school hall had changed.

And their hearts…well to put it simply, _everything_ had changed.

Maybe it was because of the way Rachel's eyes sought out to her whenever they stepped into the same air and space. For Rachel, it was out of her hands.

She possessed no need or want to stop it.

And Santana could not for the life of her turn away. The temperature in her body would rise, nearly burning her function to breathe and think properly. Whatever control she bared would slowly slip away with one single glance or catching a movement of the brunette's tongue snaking out to wet dry, plump, lips.

The recent development in their…new version of friendship was easy to handle in the walls of their homes. They had all freedom and time to act on their needs… but in school?

It was like being on a detention from hell.

Santana gripped tightly on the calculus book in her hand and did a nod to the little brunette standing at her locker. Rachel smiled and made a cute little wave with her hand, Santana always thought there was something so precious and innocent about it, and now the smile that was slowly coming to life on Rachel's face was even better as she started approaching the girl. Rachel took a step of her own, speeding up the process until they were standing right in front of each other.

"Hey"

Santana laughed softly at the girl's greeting. She frowned, how could a "Hey" invoke a laughter?

"Hi… you look really hot today." She responded cockily and shifted to lean against the lockers, her eyebrow raised as she soaked up the look Rachel was sporting today. Hot was incorrect to say, she looked beautiful and ravishing. Tight jeans, enhancing all her pretty curves and long legs, hair in a tight knot exposing her delicate neck, and the loose white knitted sweater, was igniting all kinds of feelings. But most important of all, she loved that Rachel looked more relaxed than she had ever seen her. She wanted to wrap the girl in her arms and nuzzle the girl's sweet scented throat and never let go.

Another smile formed on Rachel's feature and now Santana really had to restrain herself from reaching out to her.

"Always the eloquent" Rachel chuckled and in turn making Santana shrug.

"I could be eloquent" Santana replied with a defending tone, sounding almost like a six year old. Rachel laughed once more before shaking her head at Santana.

"Fine, you want big fancy words, you got it."

Rachel crossed her arms expectantly and with intrigued eyes watched the incredibly stubborn girl. She sees Santana lean in until she can feel her breath hitting her skin, her eyes fluttering shut momentarily as their proximity diverts her.

"See what I do to you?" She whispers to her, truthfully amazed "I haven't even touched you yet and you're closing your eyes like I've just slipped into you. Does it burn? Imagining me slowly burrowing myself in you, lingering with each gasp that escapes from your lips?" She wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss Rachel. With everything they had done these last two weeks, they had yet to kiss each other, apart from the first time. She sighs, always so full and kissable, not to mention the talent the girl had using her lips for other…things. She really shouldn't care, she gets all the laid she wants and needs and they're not even exclusively together…still, she had always liked Rachel's lips and unfortunately she still remembers the brush of them against hers. Their situation was special and fragile. She didn't have the strength to lean in and apparently neither did Rachel.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she distinctly heard Rachel speaking.

"I want you"

And at those words, Santana could feel a strain forming in her jeans, she tried to calm herself down by taking a long deep breath. Having a boner in school was not the priority on her list of things to do. She could only hope that the bandage caging her member would sustain.

"Now, Santana."

"Stop it!" she gritted out and grabbed a tighter grip onto her textbook.

"You start, you have to finish" Rachel argued fiercely back and looked back and forth at the school aisle, the place was clearing up and everyone were heading to their classes. She never misses a single class, unless she's severely ill and have to stay home for rest…but that's if her parents manage to lock her in her room. She couldn't believe what she was thinking, she was seriously contemplating skipping class to partake in a little fun with Santana, it wasn't like her but it had been days since they had engaged in such thrive activities and her body was humming desperately for attention.

"No! You know I can't. Rachel, someone could walk in-"

They kept what little distance was between them and spoke in hushed words until Santana was literally yanked off guard by Rachel ripping her away from the locker with a fierce grip on her elbow.

She groaned at the slightly pain of being dragged across the hall with the growing bulge in her jeans.

She unwillingly appended to Rachel's orders with little protest. With a speed she barely processed they were in front of a metal silver door, she barely comprehended the change of surroundings until she found herself in an unfamiliar room.

The door slammed harshly shut behind her and for a second she tried to inspect the room but all she could see was Rachel undressing herself in the center of the room.

"Clothes. Off. Now" Rachel ordered to a very confused Santana that was surely stuck in a weird haze of arousal and bewilderment.

"First off, don't tell me what to do! Secondly, where the hell did you bring us, how come I don't know of this place, I thought I knew all the hideouts at this hellmouth" she frowns and scans the room. It has a old aroma to it, old machines are lying in one corner, a print machine placed to the wall, ancient computers thrown in the corner of the floor and dozens of piled up papers carelessly scattered in a circle with dust on them. She eyes the leather couch in the other corner that has shreds in it- still looks decent and comfortable, she could work with that.

"It's just a place a friend of mine showed me. Now, do you want to fuck me or not?"

Within matter of seconds, Santana has her pants down to her ankles, her uggs still on but the remaining of her clothes, splayed all across the old copy machine. Rachel is in a somewhat nude state, her sweater and bra is discarded somewhere on the floor. But those tight jeans of hers were still on active mode.

Rachel steps closer and smoothly hoists herself up into Santanas arms and wrapping her legs securely around a naked waist.

She places wet and searing kisses all over Santana's throat until she reaches to her earlobe. Her lips hover.

"Please"

Next thing she knows, they're crashing into each other. Ravaging and taking advantage of their assets, Santana grinding into her while releasing the urge to kiss the girl. Rachel gasps surprised at the intrusion in her mouth, Santana's tongue is hot against hers and their lips are brisling at every caress. She relishes this rare act of Santana and does everything to prolong it. She moans and nips the girl's lip and forces them to come back together. Their breaths come out heavier and evidently reaches a new height of volume, the air circulation in the room is poor and so they're forced to separate. Despite the mess that surrounded the room, it was the lack of air to the room that really got on Rachel's nerves. Especially now and when she comes there to do her vocal exercises.

"Rachel" the Cheerios breathes hotly, lips dry from the restricted oxygen. Everything feels closer, almost like a claustrophobic feeling.

She's suddenly being ripped from the girl and pushed from the copy machine.

Rachel is looking at her with glazed eyes, lips swollen and red like never before. She waits and curiously narrows her eyes onto Rachel's trembling fingers. She watches her step closer and prepares to embrace her again when the brunette suddenly turns, lean spine, facing Santana. She bends over and twists her neck to lock gaze with Santanae over her shoulder. Santana doesn't frown nor question her. She's seen this move enough times to know what it implies. Rachel leans further, her hands come to rest safely on the copy machine while hands from behind her travels with a burning sensation from her spine to her glistening smooth neck, fingers clasp there, making the task of breathing harder. The uncomfortable feeling doesn't last too long, the tanned hands run higher, and then she relishes in the freedom of her hair being discharged from the knot, brown chestnut locks falls over her shoulder, creating a vein.

Santana tilts forward, placing kisses and bites before nuzzling the smooth skin with her nose, smothering her senses with the sweet strawberry scent of Rachel's body wash.

"You never seem to get enough, do you? Is that why you wore these jeans today?" She rasps out and puts weight on the tip her fingers as she grips for the flesh on Rachel's hips.

"Nothing I do is because of you" Rachel protests and arches forward when she feels Santana aligning her still bandaged and in boxers- member along her ass, while hands stride towards the zipper on Rachel's jeans,

"Wrong, you're so wrong. "

Popped button.

"You came to me first remember?"

Zipper down.

"You're the one who started fondling my junk. You-"

And she grips onto Rachel's neck with a firm grip and pulls her back into vertical stance, she slides her lips at her earlobe, giving it a nip before breathing hotly into the shell.

"You fucked me with your desperate lips, fucked me with your cute pussy and even had the courtesy to beg me to fuck you in your-"

"I get it!" Rachel stressed out and shamelessly grinded into the warm body behind her.

"Please. I know, I know...But I need you, San. Fuck me"

Santana groans and pushes the girl harshly forward again, her hands swiftly yank the girl's jeans down before stripping off her own boxers and nearly ripping the bandages off.

"I don't have time to play games with you, but you're making me play a dangerous one here. Doing this at school is risky and if you wanna do this, you better do as I say. And you better not talk back, this is gonna be intense and almost at the edge of cruelty." Santana warned and then proceeded with removing her boxers until she set her friend to freedom. The tip of her bulbous head was shining in the reflection of the lights, illuminating the pre cum that had started to gather.

Her gaze was locked on pink lacy panties and the tanned flesh beneath. God she loved that ass.

She exhaled wantonly and places her hands on each cheek, grazing each globe with her thumbs while perking her lips. She dips her nose and brushes her lips along the dip in her spine before she reaches the edge of the panties. She breathes in and presses a moist and hot kiss on the skin she finds there. She briefly hears a gasp but then it quickly shifts into a quiet moan.

"Not a sound" She warns.

"Santana" the girl whispers and Santana's eyebrow arches. She sighs and then takes the girl by surprise when she yanks the panties down. Enough time has passed and she's afraid they'll awake suspicion among their teachers and students, or be discovered. And she can't have that, not with her situation.

She brings her cum weeping cock forward and presses it softly against the lower part of Rachel's pussy. The wetness there attaches itself immediately and she groans and slides a little bit more forward. Rachel releases little sounds of pleasure and pleasurable annoyance. Within seconds she's covered with Rachel's essence and is ready for a long ride.

"Shut the fuck up, Rach"

Her eyes glide down to her cock and with a last intake of breath she slides into the girl. She throws her head back and grabs a crushing hold on Rachel's hips, she's certain that there will be marks there tomorrow. Marks she will bite and lick before kissing them back to good. She thrusts her hips and it feels like heaven, Rachel is clenching with every pump and then she shifts their roles. She watches mesmerized as Rachel starts moving into her, her shiny ass bumping into her. Santana's hands travel down to her round cheeks and starts cupping them with harsh and light squeezes. Rachel's gasping breaths get louder with each pump.

"Rachel, you're killing me. Fuck!" Santana utters with agony and starts meeting each thrust. It's almost painful by how hard she is and how much pressure Rachel is putting around her. Her legs are aching, knees trembling not to mention the drops of sweat burning in the back of her neck, but she still keeps going. She's determined to make the little brunette come before their current class reaches its end.

"I can't breathe, Santana, I don't-" Rachel's words are coming out in incoherent and messy pants. She's unable to form any sentence on how she's feeling and what she's going through. Her fingers are hurting so bad from gripping the copy machine and her legs are trembling with all the pressure she's putting in them to hold herself up. Rachel squeezes her eyes fiercely as the pounding behind her gets harsher, her body starts relaxing but her pussy is clenching tighter and it's a fantastic mix.

Santana eyes the sleek sweaty skin on Rachel's back, the spine growing tense. Releasing a desperate moan out of pleasure she feels her balls smack against Rachel, the sounds vibrates in the room. And then she cries out soundlessly as she feels Rachel squeeze her thrumming dick with what should be considered be a lethal grip.

She crashes into the waves of her climax and ejaculates into the warmth and safety of Rachel's pussy. Rachel's scream is still echoing in her mind...or is she still going? She feels like her sweat is holding her eyes captives, because as she opens her eyes, she feels an excruciating burn but she pushes through it and momentarily swipes brown strands of her hair behind her ear and holds on to the sight before her. Rachel's head is resting against the machine, left cheek is pressed against it, arms slumped sloppily and red bright lips parted. Harsh gasps exiting the girl and an occasional whine escaping as she tries to rise.

It's a sight to behold.

Santana's hands move to rest on the brunette's abs before she starts pulling the slumped figure to her own rising chest.

"Thank you" Rachel breathes out as her head comes to rest on Santana's collarbone. Her breaths painting Santana's neck as she slowly begins to collect her senses. She notices that Santana's arms are still around her abdomen,

It's been an irregular action in their latest activities, intimacy that is. But she finds herself enjoying the closeness...content for once.

Santana presses a kiss to Rachel's temple.

"I owe you so much"

Rachel shakes her ever the slightest and whispers.

"On the contrary, I..."

Santana swallows the dryness in her throat and waits.

"I never thought you would let me in your life."

Santana smiles.

"Neither did I...Now get on that couch, I wants a taste" She pants out as she spreads her fingers out and reaches for a light brown protruding nipple.

...So maybe skipping two classes. Couldn't be that bad? Rachel thinks to herself.

**TBC**

**Next chap will continue from this scene. No more Time jump.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Happy New year! Weeeee...and i'm hungover...indeed I am. sigh. I just want to thank all of you, all you readers and for your follows and faves and what not! **

**Now I know this chapter is short and maybe even pointless, but I felt like I had to write this and post it as short as it is until I can move on with the story, because next chapter is gonna take place in a different day and it juts felt really weird to have it included in this chap.**

** Anyway, next chap is coming. And your suggestions have been taken into consideration and some are being planned for future chapters. /So i'm a noob when it comes to writing smut so if you feel like giving a girl hand (lol) and help me improve, please! Do so, grace me with your expertise x.**

**long rant, ok, all errors on moi and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**We need to stop.**

Slender fingers swept like flames over the quivering mess of Rachel's body, caressing lovingly and then swiftly changing to raw desire. She was being attacked from different directions, warm tongue dipping into her bellybutton, nails scratching her ribcage, kiss and another caress. The fabric of the leather couch made a distinct noise as they shifted their movements. Santana leaned over her and placed one hand over her shoulder, the other one making assuring circling movements around a nipple, evoking a moan from Rachel. And as a hot tongue descended to the breast, Rachel cracked under all the pressure. Her ears were ringing, and all she could hear was her body humming from the exposure of Santana's touch, it was like being under shallow pool. Drowning. And then she gasped as a harsh bite was laid on her and she was brought back to surface. Santana was all for Rachel's tits, her favorite course.

She bumped her nose against one nipple and reinforced the stimulation with her tongue swiping over it, lightly grazing her teeth. She moaned lustfully and at last devoured the protruding beauty. Rachel's back arose and fell back with a clogged moan in her throat.

"Fuck, Rachel" Santana hissed and departed again for the taunting flesh staring at her. Rachel reached for Santana's head and entwined her fingers with black strands; she clutched onto them and pressed the girls face even deeper into her.

"Oh god, San, feels so good"

"Mhmmm" the girl mumbled and then lightly pinched Rachel's other nipple with her hand. It was tormenting, Rachel concluded. Santana had deceived her. This wasn't fucking. This was a slow; anguishing everlasting foreplay as payback for all the times she had procrastinated with her blowjobs. So she liked watching Santana squirm, but this was mean, and to add to it, she could feel her hard cock hovering over her center. It was distressing and inhumane. She tried thrusting upwards but to no avail, her destination would only move further.

"I know what you want" Santana murmured and gave a tug at the flushed nipple before rising up, a knee on each side of Rachel's waist, putting a show for Rachel's eyes.

The girl stared at Santana's swollen lips and then dropped her gaze lower to the blushing, tender breasts, lastly coming to a halt at the solid long cock. She couldn't resist licking her lips and eying everything that was Santana. With a sheepish smile she reached for her assaulted breasts and cupped them. Santana exhaled shakily and scrutinized Rachel's stroking hands as they grasped delicate breasts with such fluid and sensual motion. Rachel looked deep into her eyes when she placed her hands atop on her tits and squeezed them together. How she wished she could hoist her self up and slip herself between them, she was being played so fucking hard and Rachel was enjoying the teasing by the arrogant expression on her face.

"Not today, we can't afford a mess" Santana murmured quietly to herself, Rachel only caught a few words but still managed to comprehend the meaning behind the cheerio's words. She pouted and god how that drove Santana crazy. The Latina bit her lip before shaking her head and returned to her earlier plan. She slid herself lower and climbed off with an arched eyebrow. Rachel felt the anticipation striding in her and felt a flickering wet warmth around her clit. She surrendered to the urge of sounding out her approval and moaned loud enough for Santana to snap and remove her tongue from the moist rosy nub.

"Wrong move, Ray" She tsked with a glint in her eyes that brought unease to Rachel. She exchanged her tongue to the palm of her hand and placed it there with a smirk on her face. Both girls stopped for a moment and interacted with their eyes only, Rachel's black fierce eyes meeting vicious brown. Her breaths started coming out harsh, accompanied by pure disdain and scolding furrowed eyebrows.

"You're sick"

Santana only smiled at her words.

"And you're incorrigible, always failing to obey"

Rachel huffed and furiously started rolling her hips against the girl's hand.

Santana watched her intently while slowly stretching her free hand towards warm lips, resting it there with a heavy weight.

'Problem solved' Santana heard the words inside of her and began taking in the feeling of Rachel's warm cum, spilling over her palm. Rachel continued to hump the obstacle between her legs and regretfully started moaning, only for them to fall mute as the hold over her mouth got harsher. It was painful and delicious, all at the same time but soon the increasing need of oxygen took over and her sight became infected with a layer of darkness. The hand on her mouth was ripped away, replaced with grazing warmth of familiar lips. They gasped together and then entwined their tongues before one of them pulled away, only to come together and thrash with passion. Their lips moved in symphony, Santana swallowing wild moans, and Rachel delivering harsh, tactful kissing, enforcing the arousal and fire within the other girl.

They are perfect, until the world outside falls over their heads.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Le update is here, so from here on i'm gonna leave this issue to you. . All errors are mine, I have no Beta reader. Thank you for all your support.  
**

* * *

**It all ends today.**

Everything could disappear within 3 minutes, parents, friends, her dignity, future and above all of those things, Santana. People would disappear.

She slammed her fists into the cold tiles of the bathroom wall as realization hit her while tiny prickles of tears kissed her warm cheeks before she fell into a heap of devastation. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed that the pregnancy test on the floor would fuse with the floor by the time she opened her eyes. Her cries grow stronger as her cell gave the beep, notifying that 2 minutes had passed and there was one more to go. She covered her ears in an attempt to escape the cries of yet another pathetic pregnant teen that would most likely be among the increasing rates of teen pregnancy. How could she have known?

She had been well informed the first time Santana came out to her about her secret that the cheerio did not have the capability to impregnate anyone, despite the production of sperm. How could she have been so stupid? Rachel sniffled and slowly started wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater; it was time to face life.

She cleared her voice with tiny trickles teardrops still falling down but resilient to let it hinder her. The beep on her cell went of and announced it had finished the given time of countdown. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears and lent down to the ground, her fingers trembling violently as they reached for the plastic stick.

She shook and harder and then turned it over with an appalling gasp on standby. As the display came in sight she started crying once more with a heavy feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head from side to side and then fell against the wall, making her self as tiny as possible as she wept and seek for comfort.

The stick in her hand fell to the floor with a light clang, abandoned and wished to be swept away from her world.

**X**

"Seriously, what did Mr. Schue do to her this time?"

"I hardly think it's all on Mr. Schuester, coach always finds something to get pissed about, especially when it comes to Glee club and Mr. Schuester."

Santana puffed before cringing at the ache in her ribs. Coach Sylvester had driven them pass the schedule and forced them to push themselves until their lungs and limbs burned from physical extortion. Even Brittany who was pertinacious was bent over with exhaustion and flushed cheeks. Today was hell and she couldn't wait to see her little brunette diva. If anything was gonna ease the soreness and cheer her up, it was going to be Rachel and maybe another rambling of hers about a musical being made into a feature film. She looked at Quinn walking beside her and noticed the tired expression on her face. Maybe Schuester would let them off Glee this one time and maybe she could convince Rachel to leave with them and turn in for a movie marathon. She smiled warmly at the thought of that.

For the past two weeks, they had optioned to stay home and watch movies for hours and hours. Some nights they would merely sit next to each other, close but not overwhelmingly. Some nights they would sneak in little makeout sessions between the scenes but that was it. Their movie nights together was a small step into the direction Santana was aiming for, and that was to see more of Rachel rather than her body. She thirsted for their relationship to change, because as wonderful the sex was, as mind blowing as it was…she had begun to change. There's an intense need to be closer to Rachel, in every aspect. She wanted to kiss Rachel without fear, look into her eyes without having to turn away the second Rachel caught her, she needed to be free in order to be at ease. But being unaware of Rachel's feelings as well as a bit of her own, put a strain on her soul and their relationship. Rachel was her best friend…but there was a need for more than that.

She restlessly played with her fingers until they reached the choir room. Quinn entered the room first and thus was first to notice Rachel's absence.

"That's odd"

"What is?" Santana replied tiredly.

"Berry, but even more odd that she isn't here." Quinn uttered with astonishment as she took an extra look around the room.

"She's what?" Santana inquired with disbelieved eyes.

**X**

What happens now?

Three words that kept reemerging and resting heavily on the tip of her tongue, three words she was terrified of sounding out.

Unlike the moment in the bathroom stall where she had kept her eyes closed, she was now struggling to keep them open at all time and blink as little as possible because every time she shut her eyes she was faced with a red plus sign flashing in darkness and it continuously sent her to a state of panic. So here she was, lying in her childhood bed with her eyes focused onto the white ceiling with neon stars that would shine even in the dark.

'How fitting'

She didn't want to be a neon star, she wanted to be a gold one, shine brightly for who she was and now she was stuck with an unwanted creature. Creature…that's what she decided to call it until…

She sighs and turns her gaze away from the ceiling, there was no way she could think of it as a baby…let along think of it as hers and…Santana's.

"Creature is a little harsh huh?" She whispered and then gasped horrified at her action, had she just talked to it? And with that thought coming to life she was back to being a crying fool.

"I'm sorry, so sorry"

**X**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" the cheerio mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in the parking lot. She had left the choir room despite Mr. Schue's objections; it wouldn't have been easy though if it weren't for Quinn and Puck. Neither of them had seen any point in attending Glee since the brunette was M.I.A. Besides they were tired from practice anyway so they preferred to go home, Brittany joined them without protest and happily accepted Puck's offer to give her a ride home. Quinn had her own car and so did Santana, only she had stayed put until she got a hold on Rachel. She couldn't just leave.

She groaned furiously as she Rachel's phone went straight to voicemail.

"Answer your fucking phone, Berry!" She typed her text out harshly and climbed into her jeep. She wasn't gonna stay around for someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

**X**

The brunette literally tossed her phone into the wall and sighed out of relief when it went quiet. It had been ringing non stop and she would now be forced to change her ringtone to something else, the repeating voice of Amy Winehouse's Rehab- Which Santana had assigned as her ringtone- had driven her crazy. Santana must've called her at least 8 times within the last 15 minutes. Ignoring her wasn't the right way to go about it, but how does one act in a situation like this? Minutes passed as she just laid in her bed in fetal position staring straight into the wall and pondering on her question.

Is this the part where she calls the hospital and makes an appointment?

She sniffled once more and felt her eyelids droop, she no longer feared the darkness, it was what it was.

**X**

_"Can you come over to my house?"_

_Sent at 6:38 Pm_

Santana eyed the bright green bubble on her screen with Rachel's words in it.

Biting her lip she typed her reply. Her limbs were on time out but with everything that occurred today, she just had a tingling feeling that this might be something important.

It didn't take long until she arrived at the Berry's house.

She was clad in a comfortable leather jacket with black sweats; too lazy from her the days practice and the shower she took when she got home to put on anything nice.

She jumped out of her car and stepped forward, crossing Rachel's trimmed lawn until she reached her porch. She didn't hesitate to knock almost immediately. It was however not the case with Rachel. The brunette lingered behind the door, the palm of her hand pressed against the wooden door, taking deep breaths until she reached for the door knob. A concerned look swept over Santana's face and Rachel just knew that she suspected something was not right. It wasn't that the singer hadn't washed up, she had cried too many times and washed her face just as many, but cold water didn't stop her eyes from swelling from all the crying. She didn't have time to grasp on what happened next, Santana had slipped through the doorway and gathered Rachel into her arms. Firm arms wrapped around her waist and back. Rachel released a long breath of relief and slowly reciprocated the embrace by locker her hands around the girl's neck and bringing her in closer to a tight hug.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" she inquired with worry and held on to the girl tighter.

"I need you to listen to me without interruption, do you think you can do that?"

Rachel spoke with an assertive tone and waited for a response.

The Latina nodded and then spoke: "Yes."

The fragile little singer inhaled deeply and held her breath as she prepared for what she had to do.

"I've thought a lot about it, I even fear I might have developed a tumor from thinking so hard. I've cried and cried and whispered my fears to myself, I thought about you, I thought about our life…and I thought of _it. _And I see no other way, I keep hitting my head against a limitless wall and it's terrifying. I've come to the conclusion that I can't do this. I love you, Santana. You're my best friend, and I'm sorry I have to do this."

Her voice broke and she felt the tears rushing back to the surface. She closed her eyes and since she didn't have a clear view of Santana's face she could only guess what she was looking like. It did not sit well with her…she must be furious and confused, shocked, everything. Santana's eyebrows drew together in frustration and confusion; she drew back from the embrace and cupped Rachel's cheek. Forcing her to look into her eyes.

Santana's voice shook tremendously as she spoke:

"What are you saying, Rachel?"

"I'm pregnant."

**They were fools to believe…**

TBC

**Would you like to see a Pezberry baby or an abortion?  
Leave it in the comments if you have the possibility. All errors are mine, I have no Beta reader.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; Late, yes I know. But i've been working on a theater production these last couple of months, so I've been working late hours and practicing my lines. Good news is that all the shows are sold out!..But I'm also disappointed for not updating this story fic sooner. Here come's an angst:y chapter, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**_Sacrifices._**

An instant bond was formed between the two girls, they would be connected no matter what decision was made, an invisible thread through pain or love. It all depended on Rachel.

Santana was curled up on the couch with her face hidden in the palms of her hand, every now and then glancing up to see Rachel in a similar state but with her gaze set on the garden through her living room window. Rachel's face was grey and dark from the smeared mascara, her skin dry and tired from getting abused by scorching tears and…

Santana sighed… the girl was right in front of her…but she seemed to be so far away.

After the unexpected news of Rachel's pregnancy, they had relocated themselves into the house of where Rachel has practically lived all her life. Santana inspected the place. This was her home, it was colored with memories of when she was a kid and now she was having a child of her own? How was this possible?

"I didn't know." She murmured brokenly and lost. Rachel shifted in the couch and eyed the girl in front of her. Shaking her head with a disbelieved smile on her face she spoke for the first time in 20 minutes since she declared her pregnancy.

"You should have."

"How could I have known?" Santana exclaimed, rising to her feet, cheeks flushed and throat parched. She began to pace, running her hands through her disheveled hair as she tried to steady her breathing. How was she supposed to know that she was capable of… The doctors told her at an early age that she didn't have the ability to impregnate. They seemed _so_ sure of it. Santana clenched her fists together and sunk to the floor, her weight resting on the front of her feet as she tried to calm herself down.

"Oh god…" she shuddered out.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's just not a mistake, maybe you bought a cheap pregnancy test-"

Rachel sniffled and chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sure, Santana. For gods sakes I wasted my allowance buying several tests."

The room grew quiet again and then Santana looked up from the floor and gazed at the old tree outside her window. For a minute that is all she did until she swallowed the clump of trepidation in her throat and spoke.

"Are you sure it's…"

Rachel sighed heavily and drew her gaze away from the very same tree Santana had been looking at and planted her sight on the girl.

"It's yours. I haven't been… intimate with anyone else."

Santana nodded from her position on the floor and then raised herself up to a slumped stance. The intensity of the silent communication they were having merely through eye contact was ludicrous and indescribable. Out of nowhere there was a trail of wet fluid running down Santana's cheek, she didn't realize she was crying until she felt a taste of saltiness creep into the edges of her lips. Rachel frowned and slipped off the couch.

She embraced the crumpled faced brunette and planted soft kisses along Santana's jaw before she reached her lovely plump lips. Sliding her tongue lovingly against Santana's until they formed a mutual core and leaned against each other. Santana wrapped reassuring arms around Rachel's slim waist and resumed their kissing and then slowly extracted her lips from the brunette. She felt a pair of lips brush against the shell of her ear before she heard a frail breath of words.

"Please don't hate me."

Santana frowned confusedly and tightened her grip on the girl.

"Why should I? Rachel, this is my fault, don't bla-"

"No, that's not what I…" Rachel interjected and drew in a shuddering breath. Rachel removed her grip on Santana's neck and lowered them to entwine her fingers with tanned ones. She leant backwards until their eyes met and sighed, this would be another horrifying chapter in her life.

"I'm not keeping it"

At first she thought that Santana hadn't heard her, judging by her lack of reaction. It didn't take too long though for her to hear the sound of a throat trying to clear up whatever lump had formed.

"Could you repeat that?"

Rachel sighed and glanced at the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I can't do this"

They were so young and far too immature and naïve to believe they could raise a child at this moment in their lives. Maybe Santana was willing to give it a try and give up everything. But she couldn't, she knew that her dreams of Broadway would come to collapse and in the end she would come to resent their baby, perhaps people would call her selfish. And maybe she was. But the truth is that she doesn't know what kind of person she will end up to be in the future if she keeps it… no child deserves to be treated as a mistake.

She exhaled and stepped away from Santana, the girl who she knew she was responsible for filling her with melancholic cuts and was now staring at her with rage and agony. Santana moved quickly around the room, collecting her jacket and school bag before quickly exiting the Berry house.

X

When Santana arrived home she went straight to her room, she doesn't know how long she stood in the silent space, nor does she remember when her mother arrived home. All she knows is that she's lying in her bed, engulfed in her mother's embrace and shaking on and off with whimpers filling the air.

"No llores, mi flor." Her mother hushes gently and brushes a thumb on her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Mamá, no puedo respirar, everything is wrong" She sobs and clenches tighter on the pillows she's burrowing her face in.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong"

Maria Lopez whispers and waits patiently for her daughters reply.

"There's nothing you can do."

The answer leaves them both powerless.

Two weeks pass and Santana has yet to reveal the cause of her tears. Each night is the same, it starts with her breathing harshly and ends with tears and an embrace from her mother that does little for her. She's still pondering on why Rachel's decision has left such a strong impact on her. She should be thankful and relieved. She's never really thought of having a kid, the question has come up on many occasions, relatives discussing dreams of grandkids, and younger cousins planning what time would be appropriate. And whenever the question was directed at her, she would shrug and respond with a condescending tone.

"Kids are for people who are bored"

Her parents never bothered to talk to her about her resentment of having kids. She was a stubborn child. But… then Rachel managed to disrupt her belief. It wasn't fair.

She slams her books against her desk and glares at the questioning face Mr. Schuester gives her.

"Page 42…" He calls out to his class. Santana's sighs and flicks the pages.

'We're young…it's for the best.' is her last thought before Mr. Schuester's lousy Spanish accent fills her ears.

X

Their encounter in the library is inevitable. It's been long over due, and now there is a high chance of getting detention by the look the librarian is giving them.

Rachel pulls Santana away from the place and leads them to the girl's bathroom. On this hour, it's pretty deserted, and even if it wasn't she's sure Santana would make it happen so.

"Listen, I'm doing this for the both of us and for it's sake"

"You're getting rid of it, I get it, the least thing you can do is call it by what it is!" Santana scoffs.

"Fine! I'm doing this for the baby too! Happy?!" Rachel lashes and shoves the girl into a sink.

Santana moans quietly at the pain and swiftly stands straight again. Rachel's feels remorse at her actions and is about to apologize when Santana shushes her.

"No, I'm not happy, and neither will you after the procedure" She grits out.

Rachel's eyes glazes over. The comment hits her like a slap to her face. Her hands tremble as she approaches the girl.

"You think I don't know that?" she inquires; her voice is weak and broken as she speaks.

Santana looks taken aback and unintentionally ignites a bitter laugh from the other brunette.

"You look surprised." She reflects quietly.

"Rachel you…"

"You and everyone else may think I'm a heartless, unfixable, irritating midget."

Santana turns away to hide her tears.

"Truth is, we may have been fucking but you don't know me…I'm not happy now, and I won't be after the procedure either, trust me, _I _know."

**TBC**

**Unless you're mad at me and nobody feels like reading this anymore.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, i'm not too very pleased with this chapter. But I hope this will do. Thank you so much for your reviews,alerts and especially your thoughtful ideas! I'm slowly but surely trying to merge some of your ideas into this story. If you at anytime feel like PM:ing, go ahead, kinda gets lonely in this world sometimes.**

**Right so, errors in the text belongs to me, and a minnie tiny smut scene is in this chapter. Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

* * *

**Sleepy Head.**

"So you've made up your mind?" a choked Santana asks.

Rachel nods hastily and turns to make an exit only to be stopped by a firm grip on her elbow.

"So what, that's it? You don't even stop for a second to think about me? About what this will do to me?" the cheerleader demands harshly.

There is a heavy web of heart wrenching and conflicting feelings growing beneath Rachel's chest. She finds herself resting a hand just above her chest as she tries to calm herself down.

In this moment, she's never felt more egoistic and destructive…and right. This needs to happen and yet she doesn't know how to express herself, how to justify her actions.

"The size of my infatuation for justice and compassion for others is quite extravagant as you may imagine, Santana. I've never been much for dictatorship, and I wish I could channel another part of my self, the courageous and confident girl that's gone momentarily AWOL…" She attempts to express the rumbling thoughts rushing in and out of her system.

"I can't afford to think of you" She bluntly ends up uttering the sentence out.

"_I_ can't afford to deal with your stupid fuckin shit." Is the last thing she hears from Santana before the pressure on her elbow vanishes and the girl's bathroom door shuts loudly.

* * *

The days don't come and go as she imagines it to do. She expected for everything to move at a rapid pace, like a movie sequence, or like when you don't feel ready for an upcoming exam and you anxiously try to study but time flees and before you know it, it's examination time in calculus and your head is rushing from trepidation.

No, the days surely don't flee from her. They come to her with ease and leans carelessly against her. She's set her calendar on her phone to notify her with an alert for every new day for her upcoming scan. After her clash meeting with Santana in the bathroom she called the hospital and to her dismay was informed that she was obligated to attend a counseling session before they could book her an appointment. And even then they'd had to scan her to make sure she was in a proper state and eligible for the procedure.

She was 9 weeks along and obnoxiously nauseated with herself. She couldn't hold anything down, she was like a walking puking machine, once in the morning and twice during school hours. But that was nothing compared to being glared at by Santana. They had refrained from staying in the same room for too long unless it was Glee or English.

She didn't miss the embraces Santana would share with Brittany, the girl made sure of that. Every step on school ground was pure torture. And yet she could feel the sorrow and restrained affection radiate from Santana, in a twisted way it made her feel less alone. She was the only one who knew about her situation after all. Her parents held no knowledge, for all they knew their daughter was living a blissful teenage life with minor concerns. She felt lonely and abhorred but it could be worse.

"Hi, Rachel"

She jerks back in surprise.

"Finn!" She blurts out and feels her breath hitch. She's been so detached from everyone, what happened to acting normal? She thinks to herself.

"You okay? You have been looking a bit queasy lately, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine." He says softly with concern glimmering in his eyes.

Rachel eyes widen in bewilderment. It's the first time she's heard the word 'queasy' falling off Finn's lips. He smiles back at her as if he knows what she's thinking.

"Kurt's been bugging me to read his favorite books, I guess some of it got latched" He explains with his boyish grin making a smile appear on her face. It's a slightly foreign feeling.

"That's great, Finn." She murmurs quietly and all too fast feels the smile slip off her face. The tall boy notices instantly and is quick to jump into the next subject, the reason why he approached the brunette.

"I wanted to ask you, if…if you perhaps would like to-" He swallows tightly and takes a breath.

"- If maybe you'd like to go out sometime, not breadstix, I know how you feel about that place." He's quick to reassure but with a underlying tremble in his tone.

She blushes helplessly and glances away. It's flattering, really, it is…but they've been down that route before. And though the duration of their time together was cut short but pleasant at the same time, it's not something she wishes to return to.

"It's very sweet of you to ask, but I don't think we should revisit old…routines" she says for lack of a better term.

"Oh." He replies with a deep frown. "Maybe we can go as friends? I just really miss talking to you." He confessed and feels his cheeks blaze with embarrassment.

Rachel chuckles quietly and nods.

"I'd like that" Finn smiles and is about to head for his locker when he abruptly does a turn and hugs the little girl. It's awkward yet cute at the same time. Finn Hudson is a lot of things, but having the innocence of a boy was one of his finest qualities. She finds herself almost tearing up at the action but manages to reign in her impulses and smile instead at the retreating boy. And like the snap of fingers, she feels the sickness creep in, she moans softly and tries to calm her stomach down before she throws up in front of everyone. The school hallway is filtered with students. Teachers are aligned by their classrooms and alerting everyone about upcoming assignments. The uneasiness in Rachel's abdomen resumes with every breath she takes, she slips a hand to her belly and thinks of something to take her mind off of it.

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

Naturally she starts singing.

'If Santana was here now, she'd be rolling her eyes at me' She thinks to herself.

She sings the words gently, almost whispering.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

She furrows her eyebrows in pain as another wave of nausea hits her but she relentlessly fights through it.

_And still I dream she'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

The pain fades, she leans the back of her head against the cool surface of her locker and gasps softly. And it's when she's finished with the song that she realizes what a horrible person she is. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut, completely missing the gaze of someone watching her.

* * *

"San, what is it?"

Santana clenches her teeth together at the sight of an ill looking Rachel and quickly shifts her eyes away from the girl, fastening her gaze on sparkling blue eyes.

"Nothing, Britt." She smiles tightly and clasps the blonde's hand into her own.

The blonde girl smiles blissfully and oblivious to the internal earthquake progressing in Santana's mind and flesh. Brittany's eyes widen as she is reminded of something she had been meaning to ask her best friend.

"Oh! Lord Tubbington and I are going to Breadstix for dinner, wanna come with us? I'm starting to think he has a thing for you." She adds the last sentence as an afterthought.

Santana frowns momentarily in confusion and surprise but recovers quickly.

"I'm not even sure they allow pets, Britt"

To her astonishment, the blonde cheerio nods hastily and shoots her bright smile.

"I know that, Lord Tubbington mentioned it too, but if anyone can make it happen, it's you" she finishes and then softly pecks Santana's cheek.

It's an old habit of her best friend after all, they used to be super affectionate and though they never have crossed the line to the point of having sex, they'd engaged in other pleasuring activities. Her flinch was unintended but Brittany took notice yet refrained from commenting on it. They abandoned their lockers and resumed their walking to cheerleading practice.

"So it's a date" the blonde uttered out with excitement and went to lean her head against her friend's slumped shoulders.

"…yeah" the brunette whispered soberly.

* * *

Glee club was the last class on their schedule, and as usual, it was filled with interruptions, arguments and singing. Mr. Schue had scribbled the words "Unwavering feelings" on the green chalkboard. Santana presumed their new assignment had something to do with their teacher's infatuation with Ms. Pillsbury, however it was a suiting task. For once it seemed like the school's troublemaker and the impotent Spanish teacher had something in common.

Santana was up and ready to perform, she didn't need a week to prepare. Not when excruciating thoughts was over and over devouring her. To say her teacher was pleasantly surprised would not be incorrect, judging by the smile he flashed her.

She scanned the room of her fellow classmates and inhaled deeply before she gazed at the little brunette on the front row and finally breathed out the first words.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

The deep enchanting, raspy voice of Santana Lopez brought everyone's walls down. Few were looking at her, while others were deep in thought and reminiscing of past mistakes. She duly took note of the glare that was being sent in her direction and reciprocated with a stronger tone. Rachel clenched her jaw and gripped the edges of her chair tightly.

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

That was the last Rachel heard from Santana before she took off running. Panting heavily as tears streamed down her face as she forced her legs to keep pushing. She took escape in the hidden room she had once discovered in school and slumped heavily against the wall once she entered it. She had neglected to turn on the lights but the state of the darkness didn't enter her mind as she was too occupied crumbling to pieces. She whimpered through her tears and repeatedly slammed the back of her head against the wall. Praying that the action could somehow beat the vicious thoughts out of her head. She briefly thought she heard the door open but remained unresponsive until she felt slender fingers snake their way around her neck. She arched her head to the side and felt a warm breath caress her lips. It was a spur of a moment, she doesn't know how but before she knew it she was crashing into invisible lips hovering before her. She melded their lips with desperation and compelling want. The hands around her neck traveled lower until they were gripping her waist, one sneaking below her blouse to caress smooth tanned skin.

Rachel gasped and slowly they rise till they're tightly pressed against the wall.

"San-"

Said girl shushes and together they melt into each other, offering searing kisses and leisurely letting their tongues dance around each other. They can both feel the supply of air running out quickly and yet they're so persistent on staying connected to one another, Rachel afraid that this might be the last time they can ever be like this and Santana…fully aware of what will come from this.

Santana catches the girl's brunette lower lip and plants a lovingly bite before ripping her lips away from her and grazing the pulse beneath Rachel's throat.

Things progress quickly from thereon. Rachel's skirt falls to the floor and Santana unbuckles her belt, jeans falling around her ankles while cursing as Rachel's hand comes to cup her through her boxers. Rachel stroked the hardening appendage and carefully uncovered the girl's flesh from its confinement.

Santana unleashed a raw and tormenting moan before pushing the girl up against the wall. Their movements became hurried and forceful as they tried to end the puzzle their bodies was playing at. Rachel hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around the girl, her heels digging into Santana's bottom. And then everything became still, Rachel went rigid in Santana's arms while Santana buried her face in the tresses of the diva's hair.

She had entered Rachel in a swift movement but the fluttering warmth that erupted in her stomach was unexpected. The darkness that engulfed the room was as much of a misfortune as it was elating. Their moment was free of tear-smeared appearances, images that neither of them wished to have imprinted in their heads, yet they desperately yearned to see each other.

Santana started moving slowly, thrusting her dick inside the girl with fluent mobility.

"San…" Rachel mewled.

Santana groaned and took advantage of the slick fluid dripping from Rachel's pussy, and pounded a little bit, harder…deeper. Rachel leveled herself up and down until she found a suitable approach at what she craved. The rhythm changed rapidly and soon they were fucking like the ground was about to crumble beneath them.

"Rachel..Rachel…" Santana repeatedly murmured before she felt the heat around the dick clinch tighter. They came together, quietly and fragile in their composures.

"I'm not doing this thing with you anymore. It's over" Santana whispered into her neck and with quiet sob, untied herself from the girl before exiting the room. Leaving Rachel empty handed and broken in a dark room with old memories to haunt her.

"You're such a dreamer, Rachel" She brokenly whispers to the dark.

* * *

A week and a half passed with no communication between the two of them at all.

Santana had retreated to old habits and was now more than ever hanging out with Brittany and acting up in class. The teachers had been upfront about her behavior and tried to sit her down and talk to her, but Santana wanted none of it. In the end, the teachers resorted to take action by calling her parents for a meeting at Principal. Figgins office. The depth of their daughter's recent behavior appalled the Lopez family. Maria Lopez however knew that it was self defense mechanism and that it was only a matter of time before her daughter's shield demolished to shards.

"You will go to Mr. Schuester's office first thing in the morning and apologize and then you will help Ms. Pillsbury clean her office." Maria scolded her daughter as the family began walking to the parking lot after their meeting.

"What difference does it make if I apologize to him? I was doing him a favor; lying to him about his hideous attempt of teaching Spanish would do no one good. And all I did was kick Bambi's trashcan" She said lastly, referring to the redheaded counselor.

"I don't care" Her mother shot back, earning a curious look from her husband.

"You do it or I call your abuelita." That shut her daughter up. She was fed up with Santana's Bi polar attitude and she was sick of receiving calls to her work about her daughter's misbehavior and complaints of something needing to be done. Their household had turned into a disaster ever since Santana refused to give a damn and would just throw all of her stuff around the house. Plates of leftovers on the living room table, shot glasses lying around in random places, enough to say, something seriously needed to be done.

* * *

The next day when Santana arrived to class she went straight to Will Schuester and silently gave him a quick "sorry" before turning around to take her seat.

Mr. Schuester gave an appreciate nod before returning to the board.

"Sucker" She silently commented to herself. Ain't no way she was walking all the way to his little cave.

"Hey, have you seen Rachel today?" Finn who had his desk right next to her, lent over and asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow before planting her palm against his gigantic forehead and pushed him back into his seat.

"No, I haven't. Shut up and get working on your verbs." She hissed at him.

"You don't have to be mean" the "giant" pouted at her with a frown before looking down on his sheet.

* * *

When lunch comes around she sees fit to approach the Cheerios squad's table in favor of sitting at the Gleeks corner. She can sense the questioning looks her friends are sending her from across the cafeteria but options to sit among her other teammates, anything to avoid the midget…

She feels two new people plant themselves on the spare seats around the table. Denise and Lori are chancing a glance at the HBIC and the brilliant tall dancer.

"So...change of environment?" Lori asks the trio while the other Cheerios curiosity reaches a new peak. They start whispering to each other, not even budging when Quinn glares at them. And Quinn knows that she has no right to judge them, they'd spent their lunches with the gleeks all year. Of course it would spark up questions.

Quinn disperses the sound of the gossip floating around the table and turns to eye her co-captain.

"What are we doing here?" She spits out harshly while narrowing her eyes on the brunette.

"I'm having Lunch"

"Don't be an ass. You're hiding something, I know you and my guess is that you banged someone in glee club and now your hiding your sorry ass among these little hoes" she unashamedly speaks her mind and smirks at one of the girls looking at her with her jaw dropped.

"No offense" she says to the girl.

Santana sighs before taking a nibble of her cocktail tomato.

"Was it Sam? Oh my god please tell me you didn't do it?!" Quinn gasps enthralled.

"How do you come off assuming that I screwed someone?"

"Ummm...because that's what you do?"

How rumor had spread that she was a "slut" she doesn't know. To be honest she's only slept with three people, one of them being from school. One that nobody even knew of.

Santana scoffs and returns to her meal without a glance at her friend.

"San isn't like that." Brittany shakes her head proudly.

"Exactly" Santana counters with a smile.

"Whatever" Quinn replies bored before nibbling cautiously on her lip.

"Has anyone seen Berry today? I didn't really notice until Finn asked me during recess." Quinn adds.

Brittany frowns and perks her lips in thought.

"Maybe the flue got her."

"Maybe I don't know, it's just weird" Quinn replies and glances around the cafeteria for any signs of Rachel.

Santana looks down at her plate before taking a gulp from her glass of water. Something didn't sit right with her.

'_I'm just doing what I have to do'_

Rachel's words echoed in her head, grazing a subject she once had known. Something she had tried to surpass through everything she was going through.

"You just did what you had to do"

"What did you say?" Quinn inquiries.

A beat. A clang.

And then the realization hit her.

"She's doing it today" her words arriving to the world with shatter and in particles.

"S, you're not making any sense" her best friend tells her.

She looks around the place in panic and for the first time that day, she's filled with dread. Rachel hadn't been at school. Rachel, never missed a day of school, not even when she was feeling under the weather.

"She's not here" she unwearyingly spoke with utter gentleness.

"Yeah, that's what we've been saying all this time. What's wrong with you?"

Santana's head shot up. Brown eyes that were glistening with disappointment and disbelief met worrisome green hazel eyes. And for a second, Quinn's face softened and she was about to ask her friend with genuine concern what was troubling her. But she never got the chance. Santana stood up, making the chair behind her screech against the floor in protest and then she ran like she had never before.

Le TBC?


End file.
